Naruto Shippuuden 9: Supernatural
by rylansato
Summary: A family encounters an agressive poltergeist. Satori's team is sent to investigate with a 17 year old Jonin who's past is related to Satori.
1. 17 year old Jonin

Naruto: Supernatural

In a house deep in the Land of the Glass a woman and her husband lied in bed. Their small 4 year old daughter lied in her own bed. It was a typical, quiet night. The moon was in its crescent stage shining very little light upon the land. It seemed like a very peaceful night. Then suddenly, the wife felt something around her throat. She woke up in a panic swiping at the choking force but nothing was there and she was still being choked. As she squirmed and struggled in bed she woke her husband. He leaned up realizing what was going on and tried to help his wife. He was then thrown against the wall and held there. Then slash marks were tearing through his shirt. Then the attack stopped. The husband stumbled to his feet and looked at his wife to a visual confirmation if she was all right. She looked fine with the exception of the tears on her face and the visual markings on her neck. Then the screaming of their daughter's voice filled the air. They darted out of the room, down the hall and to their daughter's room. They saw their daughter huddled in a corner, trying to get closer to the wall away from something invisible.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed.

The next day, Satori, Hanako, and Junshin walked down the streets of the sun lit Konoha. Satori was still recovering from his capture. The device that was planted in his chest was removed and the scar was gone thanks to Tsunade's medical jutsu. The three of them were walking to the front gates via orders from Tsunade. They were ordered to wait at the gates for a fourth team member.

"I wonder what this one is all about." Junshin said.

"Couldn't tell you." Satori said with his senbon moving in his mouth.

"I wonder who this fourth person is going to be." Hanako said.

"It's me." A voice said behind them.

The team turned around to see a girl they have never seen before. She had long, thin, black hair that stopped a bit past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were blue with a hint of red. She wore her Jonin vest zipped up about half way and it didn't look like she wore anything underneath. She wore a black swaying skirt that stopped right above the knee, a loosely worn black belt and black knee high boots. A duffle bag hugged her back with the strap going over her right shoulder and went down her front diagonally and around her left hip.

"I'm Sohma Yukino and I'll be the team leader on this mission. I graduated a year before you and I specialize in the in this particular field."

"What field is that?" Hanako asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." She said.

Satori starred at the new arrival as she walked past him. Junshin saw Satori's expression.

"You might want to stop drooling."

"I'm not drooling." Satori snapped.

The four of them began their trek to the Land of Glass.

"On this mission there is a woman named Mitsune who lives with her husband named Shinji and a daughter named Mitoko. Mitoko said that there was a monster in her room and Shinji said something started thrashing at him and throwing him around. He said he has claw marks on his body."

"So we're dealing with something supernatural?" Junshin asked.

"Yes."

Satori walked with his hands in his pockets ahead of the others. He didn't say much while they walked. He just moved his senbon in his mouth and listened to the female Jonin and his teammates talk. It wasn't because he was being anti-social it was just because he didn't have anything to say. More specifically, there was something about Sohma Yukino. There was something about her that was familiar to Satori but he couldn't place it. It was as if she looked like someone.

It was after dark when the four ninjas arrived at the house in the Land of Glass. It was a one story house that wasn't well kept from the look of it. The paint on the house was flaking away, the window shutters were faded, and the windows were dirty.

"Great looking house." Satori snickered.

Yukino knocked on the door and after a few moments of waiting, a woman appeared.

"You're here. Good. Come in."

The Leaf ninjas entered the house. They looked around the room as they walked in. Yukino noticed different religious symbols hanging on the walls and it looked like they were put there recently. The place itself was a mess. Clutter was everywhere.

"Could you show us where the activity started?" Yukino asked.

She led the ninjas down the hall and into her bedroom.

"This is the bedroom. This is the bed that has lifted up and dropped back down. I've been harassed in here. My daughter will sometimes sleep in here and she too has been harassed. She's woken up a few times in one night screaming at something, yelling at it to stop."

Yukino stood outside against a wall of the house, writing in a journal.

"Journal 1, we've arrived to the house to find it in disarray. The clutter in the house concerns me. It can't help but make our mission more difficult. It looks like it has been like that for quite sometime. The occupants seem fine with the exception of cuts and bruises. Even the daughter had injuries. I have a feeling that this thing will be back and will be fiercer now that we're here. Tonight I'm going to attempt Shindeiru Jikai to communicate with the entity and figure out why it is doing this."

Satori walked up to her as she closed her journal. He eyed the journal as it disappeared into her pouch.

"What are you doing?" Satori asked.

"I write things in a journal so I can reference them later if I need to."

"I came to report that the husband is home and wishes to tell you about his experiences."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Satori nodded then walked off. Yukino watched him leave then looked to the sky.

_"He still doesn't know. I'm scared to tell him. I'm afraid on how he might react."_ She thought.


	2. Confirmed Fears

Yukino sat in the bedroom with Shinji and Mitsune listening to Shinji's experience.

"After the thing went after our daughter, we were in the kitchen discussing what we should do. Then I felt something pinching my left arm. I demanded that it tell me who it was and that's when all the lights went out and it spun me around and it told me it was Akurei."

FLASHBACK

Yukino sat at a table with a few other people. They all held hands and their eyes were closed. Yukino sat with headphones on her ears as she tried to listen for any type of paranormal noises. One of the people sitting at the table put his hands to his head as if he was trying to think.

"Does anyone have something I can write on?"

Someone pulled out a scroll and slid it to him. He wrote something down on it then slid it to Yukino. She looked at the scroll and then looked up at the man.

"Why did you write this name?"

"Does it mean something to you?"

"Yes it does. It's the same name that has been said in my dreams that I've had for the past few weeks."

END FLASHBACK

Yukino stood up which slightly alarmed Mitsune and Shinji.

"Excuse me I've got to talk to my team."

Yukino walked out of the room and past her teammates. They all looked at her with concern.

"I need to talk to the three of you."

They all walked outside and away from the house so not to allow the family to hear what they were talking about.

"My fear is confirmed. Shinji had just uttered the entity's name and it's the same one from another mission I had about a month ago. It knew we were coming. I believe it's ready for a fight."

Then without warning, a scream filled the nighttime's air. The Leaf team looked back at the house and sprinted for it. They darted into the door.

"What's going on?"

"We just pissed it off."

The ninjas noticed that all of the religious symbols were upside down.

"It does that every time it messes with those and I believe it's near Shinji right now."

"Why do you say that?" Junshin asked.

"He told it to get away from her and he's got cold chills."

"It's here alright and it's madder than a hornet." Satori said.

Yukino looked over to see Satori leaning against the wall with one hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having a hard time breathing." He said turning to her.

Yukino noticed that Satori's eyes were watering profusely. Hanako and Junshin also came over to check on their teammate.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. My eyes just started watering and I'm finding it hard to breathe."

"I wonder what caused it to go off like this." Hanako said.

"Probably because it sensed me approaching." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Hataraku Botan standing in the doorway. Botan stood about 5'9" with a green button up shirt and brown cargo shorts. His headprotector was tied around his right arm.

"Botan-san? What are you doing here?" Hanako asked.

"Yukino asked for me to come along but I was already on a mission and Tsunade-sama told me to head here the minute I got back. So here I am."

"Ok so that partly why you're here. But why you?" Junshin asked.

"I've done some research in this field and I know a thing or two."

Satori held onto the wall again.

"What's wrong, Satori-kun?" Hanako asked.

"I feel like all of the chakra is being drained out of me. I feel really weak."

He then dropped to his knees and held his head. Yukino knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his back.

It's rattled because Botan is here. I feel really cold, right now."

Yukino's red and blue eyes began to swirl around and mixed with each other causing her eyes to turn purple.

"Sekigan"

She could see Satori's body heat.

"You are mostly blue and purple. The coldest."

"It wants the kid." Satori said. "There is something very negative in this house and it wants the kid."

"Botan, take the family out of the house. Take them to a safe location."

Botan rounded up the three member family and took them out of the house.

"Whatever is in here is very demanding and the feelings I'm getting is like big chakra. Really big chakra and it's building up." Satori said standing up.

Yukino looked around the room and noticed a very cold spot next to Satori. The cold spot disappeared with the exception of what looked like a handprint on the wall. The handprint was blue and purple."


	3. Possessed

Later that night, Botan had returned, Satori, Hanako and Junshin were setting up motion sensors and cameras while Yukino made another journal entry.

"Journal 2, we're going to attempt Shindeiru Jikai. We need to understand more about the presence here. But we have to be careful not to provoke it. Unless we are all prepared to face the demonic force."

Once the preparations were finished, the Leaf ninjas sat in a circle.

"We know that something is here and we know you like to hide." Yukino said.

"To any non-human presence, is there anything you'd like to say to us?"

"I'm getting cold chills up my back." Satori said.

"You are the coldest one here out of all of us." Yukino said.

"Why is it affecting Satori?" Junshin asked.

"I don't know." Yukino said. "What right do you have to be here and harass this family?"

At that moment, the smoke detector on the other end of the house started beeping. It slightly startled them. They all looked to one another trying to determine if it was coincidence or not. Yukino stood up.

"It will try to distract you anyway it can; it will try to separate you anyway it can." Yukino said. "What right do you have over this family? I demand you answer."

Yukino walked to the master bedroom. She reached up and turned off the alarm.

"It's playing with us." Botan said.

"It's obviously here and it has a connection with you and it's looking for you."

The five ninjas stepped outside.

"It's not over. We need to do something to get rid of it. I think a Harai is needed." Botan said.

"Yeah, I agree. However, I think that the family needs to clean the place up before we can do anything. Because they'll bring it right back in. This place is just a playground for demons."

"We were thinking about staying the night here but that wouldn't be a wise idea unless we were ready to be attacked." Yukino said. "We'll return to Konoha but we'll need the family to clean up the place while we're gone."

The team began to pack up their things.

"Journal 3, I've decided for us to return to Konoha because there is much more here to do than what we can do in one trip. I don't think that the team and I are ready to take this to the next level and neither is the family."

Shortly later, Yukino stood with Mitsune outside of the house.

"We have a plan and are willing to come back. But we need you to clean up the house because it shows that your life is in disarray and they are drawn to that. If you clean up the place then it shows that you are taking steps in getting your life back together."

"I'm willing to do anything it takes to keep my family safe."

A FEW DAYS LATER

Yukino, Satori, Junshin, Hanako, Akina and Katianna were on their way back to the Land of Glass. Yukino wrote in her journal.

"Journal 4, we are on our way back to the Land of Glass more prepared than before. Hataraku Botan has fallen ill since our last visit. He thinks that it may be in connection to the mission. In his absence I've asked Araarashii Akina and Yokaze Katianna to join us. Those two also have a bit experience in this field. Although I don't think that this thing is ultimately after the child but I've had the family moved to a safe location just as precaution."

"Let's begin." Yukino said.

They stood in the living room in a circle. Yukino did random handseals.

"Get out of here. Your right to suppress this family is removed. Your right to be here is gone."

As Yukino was telling the entity to leave, Satori's vision began to blur. He stumbled a bit. Hanako looked at him with concern. Satori fell onto his back. His eyes glowed red as his body began to convulse. Yukino rushed over and sat down on him. She began to do more handseals.

"I will rid you from this house and this body." Yukino said.

Satori's convulsions became more violent. Yukino was having trouble holding him down with just her weight. The others came over and helped to hold him down. Satori's skin was hot to the touch.

"Get out of here. Get out of his body." Yukino demanded.

She did the seal of the Snake. "GET OUT!"

In a flash of light the entity shot out of Satori and out of the house. Satori slowly opened his eyes. His breathing was a bit erratic. He looked around to see everyone around him. Then he noticed that Yukino was sitting on him. The two of them blushed and Yukino quickly stood up. Junshin and Hanako helped Satori to his feet.

"That was a trip."

The next morning, Yukino stood outside writing in her journal.

"Journal 5, its morning. It feels like a weight has been lifted from this family. The presence that has been troubling this family is gone. I feel that we've helped this family reach the light of a very long and dark tunnel. As for me personally, I wonder if this entity will continue to follow me. I feel that we've defeated it for the time being. Either way, I feel that I'm prepared for whatever might be out there waiting for me. I'm satisfied with this mission but I think that my own personal showdown is still to come."

As she closed her journal she saw Satori approach.

"You wanted to see me?" Satori asked.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you." Yukino said.

"What is it?"

Yukino hesitated for a moment.

"I'm Azumi's older sister."

The End


End file.
